


栗树之秋

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 微博转发点文（6/12）盖盖和白组的校园恋爱故事，关系如箭头:8→←10→7。





	1. Chapter 1

盖里克的父亲从没指望过自己的儿子能上大学，这位参加过战争的退伍老兵知道自己的孩子不是读书的料，十分实际地没在这方面对他作任何要求，一张高中毕业证已经足够令他喜出望外，他对儿子未来的期待用两个词便足以定义:平安与快乐。

所以，当盖里克某天从信封里抽出一份录取通知书时，他父亲的第一反应是儿子陷入了某种骗局，以教育机构的名义诈取穷人学费的那种，但紧接着盖里克又拿出了全额奖学金的赞助文件，这意味着他可以免去学费的负担，还能拿到一笔生活费。

那是夏天里最热的时节，知了在栗子树上不厌其烦地高歌，盖里克的父亲在窗帘的薄影里拥抱自己争气的儿子，他的母亲则雀跃地跑到保持着上世纪风格的乡间俱乐部，骄傲地宣布她的儿子即将成为货真价实的大学生。

最感到不可思议的是盖里克本人，当努德内告诉他参加赛艇训练有机会上大学时，他根本就没想过这事情可以成真，之所以接受建议，完全是为了名正言顺混迹在校园里的两个月，这样他就可以获得许多机会与那个亚麻色头发的青年相处。

窗框将屋外的栗子树林嵌成一幅层绿尽染的风景画，如果盖里克没有没有收到录取通知，在这座种植园里子承父业便是他的未来。而今握着信封里摘出的几张薄纸，盖里克所想的却不是他的前途会因此发生何等的改变，而是他该如何珍惜这段来之不易的同窗时光，将自己对努德内而言的身份从朋友升级为男朋友。

整整一个夏末他都在琢磨这件事，与努德内的相遇在他的脑海里反复重演。那是春天他帮父亲拉货时的举手之劳，看到学生模样的青年束手无策地蹲在路边，与生俱来的善良和乐助精神让他停下车，询问对方是否遇到了麻烦。

“可以借用下你车里的工具吗？扳手、撬棍一类的，这个下水道盖子太沉了，我打不开。”这是努德内对盖里克说的第一句话，彼时的他满头大汗，脸颊通红，看起来像是经过了几番尝试，可最终还是失败。

“没问题，”盖里克回答，他的父亲将军人的作风保持了一辈子，卡车的工具箱里什么器械都有，就连螺丝刀都准备了整套，从一字形到内六角都有，他很快拿着两根铁棍走回了路边，“你的东西掉进去了吗？”

“不是我的，”努德内摇头，脸颊上沾着灰尘，“是它的。”

顺着手指的方向望去，盖里克看到了一只灰棕色的野鸭，站在水泥坎上探头探脑，好像在寻找着什么重要的宝贝。

“它领着孩子们横穿过马路，应该是想到那边的湖里去，可这井盖的缝隙太宽，小家伙们全都掉进去了。”努德内言简意赅地解释着状况，“我想帮它们出来。”

盖里克慢慢地蹲下去，透过被阳光照得敞亮的缝隙，确实可以看到许多毛绒绒的小脑袋，还有羽毛摩擦出的低而轻的窸窣声。

“别担心，我来帮你。”他对那好心却无力的青年微笑，井盖在他的撬动下轻易便打开了，仿佛那不是钢铁的横栏，只是一块塑料泡沫。

努德内俯下身，将小鸭子一只一只地捧出来，放到绿头鸭妈妈身边。它们太幼小了，羽毛仍是淡黄色的，被下水道的积灰染得脏兮兮，看起来可怜巴巴的，害怕地依偎在妈妈身边抖动着草芽般的翅膀。

“这样就好了吧？”最后一只小鸭也被成功解救，盖里克放下井盖，原封不动地安在原处，擦了擦汗。

“嗯。”努德内站起身来，拍了拍身上的灰，“谢谢你。”

“应该谢谢你，”盖里克望着那群摇摇晃晃穿过草地的小毛球说，“瞧它们现在多快乐啊！可以跟妈妈到湖里去学游泳了。”

努德内站在栗子树下抿嘴不言，头顶上洒着碎光，发梢看起来金灿灿的，祖母绿色的眼睛呈现出一种透明的质感，好像一泓荡漾着波纹的湖。

“你要到前面什么地方去吗？”盖里克问，“顺路的话我可以捎你一段。”

“我回学校，”努德内答道，“在城里。”

“上来吧，”盖里克打开车门，爽快地发出邀请，“我正好要进城。”

这段路只有不到十公里，却被进城后拥挤的交通生生延长到一个多小时，收获也是颇为丰硕的，盖里克得到了努德内的名字，努德内的学校地址，努德内的联系方式，还有了平生第一次喜欢的人，努德内。

录取通知书闪光的烫金字令他愈发地相信，努德内对他也是有好感的，不然那个学业繁忙的青年不会特地来告知赛艇队的事，也不会坐在河边看书陪着他训练，更不会耐心地为他逐个解释列表上的可选专业都是干什么用的。

中学时代的历史遗留阴影让盖里克果断放弃了任何有可能爆炸的学科，大学实验室怎么想都比课堂上燃烧的讲台更加可怕，更何况他并不擅长计算，注定与自然科学无缘。然哲学和艺术更不是属于他的国度，那些“主义”和“论”令他头痛，于是开始考虑文学，却发现这并不是他所以为的，拼命看小说就能毕业的学科。最后思来想去，他硬着头皮选择了人类学，因为努德内说，这是个包容理解所有人的学科，听起来正好是盖里克认为自己拥有的特质。

于是秋天来临时，盖里克离开种植园边的小屋，他的父亲开车载着他，将他送到城里的校园。父子俩在历史悠久的建筑群里溜达了一圈，盖里克指给父亲看他训练的那条河，他的父亲对看年轻人时兴的玩意儿不感兴趣，只注意到岸边两排生长得恣意的栗树。

“叶子长得不错，却结不了好果子。”半生都耗在照料这种树上的前军人如此评价，“但愿他们教书的本事能比种树好。”

父亲下午就离开了，回到生长得更合他心意的那片栗树林，秋天正是收获的季节，没有儿子在身边，种植园的工作将会更加忙碌。

努德内发来信息，问盖里克是否需要什么帮助。盖里克的回复是邀请他一起吃晚饭。努德内答应了，却比约定时间更早地到了盖里克的宿舍，和他一起将那套共享客厅和娱乐室的单人间收拾妥帖，并提了些十分有用的建议，尤其是关于电子锁和照明的部分。

“明天我们一起去超市吧。”努德内将需要购买的东西列了个清单，用低粘胶贴在门上，“下午可以吗？”

“我整天都有空。”盖里克从椅子上下来，刚挂好窗帘，他估计错了尺寸，深绿色的布有些长，差点垂到地板上。

他将窗子打开，风立即吹进房间来，外面的风景不错，两幢红棕色的老式建筑立在马路两边，夹着河流蜿蜒而过的一段曲线，粼粼的波光在灰色的岸上闪烁，浅浪里流淌着蜂蜜般的金色。

阳光反射到玻璃上正好刺中努德内的眼睛，他立即别过头退到窗帘的阴影里去，像只不慎误闯白昼的猫头鹰。

盖里克赶紧拉上窗帘，挡住美丽却讨厌的阳光，努德内揉眼睛的样子可爱得让他差点没克制住渴望触碰的手。他想抚摸努德内的脸，在那几道问过缘由却未得解答的伤痕上留下亲吻，然后揽住那瘦削得令人心疼的肩，亲密地拥抱将他引领到这里的心上人。只可惜他并不能这么做，至少现在还不能，所以他抬起的手只从亚麻色的发顶掠过，假装为暂时只是他朋友的青年拂去并不存在的尘埃。

整理完宿舍后他们依照计划去了食堂。盖里克的食欲一如既往地好，心情也显然不错，兴致勃勃地说着初到学校第一天的见闻，从湖里的黑天鹅到学生处老师火鸡般的发型，大学里所有的事对他而言都十分新奇。努德内习惯性吃得很少，大部分时间他都安静地听着，只偶尔对某些事发表下看法。

晚饭后努德内要去实验室，盖里克陪他走到那灰色的楼下，暗暗中记住了这栋建筑在校园里的位置。

“到这里就好了，里面你进不去的。”努德内抱着笔记本电脑，在刷卡才能打开的玻璃门前与盖里克告别。

“好，今天真是多谢你了。”盖里克目光真挚，用得当的感谢代替心里更想说的话，“那就……明天见？明天还能和你一起吃晚饭吗？”问过后他又多此一举地解释，“你知道的，我在学校里没有别的认识的人。”

“很高兴能帮上忙，”努德内的笑容很淡，绿眸在光下如星辰般明亮，“但我明天约了学长，有些实验数据要请他帮忙看看。”

“这样的话，那就改天吧。”盖里克有些失望，却笑得爽快。尽管听不太懂，可他多少从平日的交流中知道，努德内最近正为某项研究劳心，他不想耽误那个注定会成为科学家的人。

“下周就要正式上课了，你很快就会跟新同学见面，还有赛艇队的伙伴们，”努德内以为他只是无聊，“你会交到很多新朋友的。”

“啊，是的。”盖里克有些尴尬地点头，想说点什么，却不知什么话合适。

努德内见他不再有话，于是挥手向他告别，走进玻璃门后的光中，很快便消失在转角处。

视野里没了那动人的背影，盖里克终于舍得转身。走下实验楼台阶时，一个黑发的青年从他身边经过，碰巧交汇的视线中含着礼貌和友善。

那是一双美丽温柔的蓝眼睛。盖里克下意识地对那人微笑，彼时的他满心都是甜蜜与憧憬，并不曾料到，这双蓝眼睛的主人将会在未来成为横亘在他和努德内之间的阻碍。


	2. Chapter 2

赛艇队的训练和首周的课程同时开始，上午刚学习了功能主义下午就要在校河里练习划桨，盖里克满脑子都是西太平洋上的航海者满载礼物的船，水花混合着汗液将新领的运动背心打得湿透，白金色的发丝浸成微曲的条络，好像栗子花盛开时摇曳的长串。

努德内来的时候，训练已经差不多结束了，他在岸边找了块阴凉处坐下，安静地融进栗树厚重的阴影里，膝盖上少见地没有放着书，也没有托着电脑。

他在看着我。盖里克开心地想，手里的桨顿时变轻，差点因此乱了节奏，教练板着脸投来注视，吓得他在心里暗吐舌头。

终于坚持到训练结束，听到“解散”后，他以最快的速度跑进更衣室里冲凉，出来时肩上搭着块毛巾，向树下等他的人走去。等他离得近了，才发现叶漏的光下并排坐着两个人，黑发的那位有着似曾见过的蓝眼睛。

“这位是奥默里克，”努德内站起身来，为盖里克介绍道，说话的语调好像背书，“是我的学长，广义上来说也是你的。赛艇队的事正是他帮忙联系的，所以我觉得，或许该让你们见见面。”

“举手之劳而已，不要放在心上。”奥默里克微笑的样子就和那晚一样，只是眼睛里的星光换成了日芒，他显然认出了盖里克，“我想我们已经见过面了，只可惜我那时并不知道你就是努德内常提到的那位好朋友。”

“是的，”盖里克当然没有忘记那双印象深刻的蓝眼睛，“在实验楼前。”他友好地伸出手去，“赛艇队的事，真不知道该怎么感谢你，不如，我请你吃晚饭吧？”

“我只是利用职务之便传了些消息，”奥默里克轻轻地回握住他，“真正为这事费心的是努德内，他把所有校队特招的条件都列了表，还……”声音戛然而止，因为有人拽了他的袖子。

“是嘛？”盖里克看向努德内，那人并不曾对他说过这些，若不是奥默里克不经意地提到，他还以为赛艇队的事是这位优等生偶然在哪看见什么海报，然后当做闲聊的话题随口告诉他的。那时他们正说起大学的事情，盖里克对努德内的校园生活表示了艳羡，他并不真的觉得死磕书本比看守树林适合自己，只是想说些让对方觉得舒服的话，谁知道那位凡事都认真的青年竟然记在了心里。

“我们去吃饭吧，早点去，占个好位置。”努德内快速地转移了话题，略微偏移的余光朝向奥默里克，视线里带着轻微的责怪，像是在抗议他多言。

奥默里克回以抱歉的浅笑，“学校附近有家不错的餐厅，环境很安静，菜式还算丰富，价钱也合适，就去那里如何？”

“听你们的，”盖里克痛快地表示，“但是说好了，这顿我请。”

奥默里克推荐的餐厅离学校只隔一个街区，常来光顾的学生们将这里变成了食堂的延伸，学校社团的宣传海报好像旺盛的爬山虎，占据了店铺里的整面的宣传板，边角延伸出去拼成不规则的锯齿轮，无人机摄影大赛的报名通知压着莎士比亚剧团的招新，跳芭蕾的白衣少女抬腿正踢到合唱队吉祥物的脑袋。

靠窗边的桌位没有了，于是他们选了里面的，正好在学生会万圣节活动的宣传下面。

“这是你办的活动？”盖里克十分眼尖地看到了奥默里克的名字，中规中规的黑体英文在一堆诡异的哥特体里太醒目了。

“奥默里克是学生会主席，所有的活动都要经过他。”努德内习惯性坐在靠墙的里面。

“重要的工作都是同学们一起完成的，我只负责挂个名字。”奥默里克看了眼努德内，坐到了他的对面。

于是盖里克没得选地坐在了努德内身边，这正中他下怀，“你们想吃什么，尽管点。”

“蛋包饭，然后橙汁。”努德内没有看桌上的菜单。

奥默里克也没有，“贻贝肉酱通心粉，配青柠红茶。”

“你们常来吗？”盖里克翻开菜单，为自己点了份牛排，他急需补充被剧烈运动消耗的能量。

“偶尔。”回答的是奥默里克，蓝色的眼睛在鹅黄色的灯光里看起来好像傍晚的海，他说话的声音好像海浪般轻柔，“不过大部分时候订的是外送，实验室的工作只要开始就不能中途离开，很容易错过饭点。”

怪不得他这么瘦。盖里克心疼地看着努德内，“我可以每天给你送饭，”想了想又修正，“给你们。”

“不用，”努德内摇头，“你进不去实验楼，我们也不是随时都可以下来。”上餐的服务员短暂地打断了他的话，“我跟学长吃订餐就好了。”

“这样，那也行。”盖里克找不到坚持的理由。

“订餐的人多商家会给折扣，所以同实验组的大家习惯一起，这样可以节省些餐费。”奥默里克将餐巾叠好，放在腿上，“运气好的话，教授会念及我们辛苦，大发慈悲地在账单上签名。”

“前提是他在，”努德内神情淡漠地叹气道，“我已经半个学期没见到他了。”

“他在国外做访问学者，圣诞前才回来。”奥默里克说，“你可以通过邮件联系他。”

“根本不回。”努德内握着叉子，在黄色的蛋皮上戳着洞，“天知道他看没看。”

“在已读回执上打钩，”奥默里克颇有心得地建议，“但凡读了没回的，全都假设他不反对，我就是这么做的。”

盖里克插不进这样的话题，只好将注意力放在牛排上，专心地切割着，浇着黑胡椒的肉块很快变成了柳状，尝起来熟度刚刚好。

“开始上课的感觉怎么样？”话题不知何时转移到了盖里克身上，奥默里克挖贝肉的样子优雅得好像宫廷戏里的贵族，“虽然不是我的专业，但据我所知，人类学是很有意思的学科。”

“确实很有意思，”盖里克赶紧咽下嚼到一半的肉，擦着嘴回答，“我们读了些关于海洋的故事，西太平洋上的土著喜欢互相赠送贝壳和海螺，安达曼岛上的居民则将闪电当作火。说起来这想法也不算错，闪电本来就会引起火灾，我家的栗树林就被闪电劈过，树干都变得黑漆漆的，好像火烧过的炭，还冒着呛人的黑烟。”

“原始文化虽然不甚科学，但先民们自有解释万物的独特方式，其中大部分都有源可溯。”奥默里克说罢抿了口茶，没再继续这个话题，将注意力放到了通心粉上。

“教授给你们开了书单吗？”努德内问，“我听说人文科学的新生进校就要先看一百本书。”

“书单有，”提起这事盖里克就觉得胃疼，他拿出手机，打开电子邮件的附注，递给努德内，“我数了下，一共107本，真的必须看完吗？”

“必须，”努德内肯定地说，“甚至，不够。你要从这些里面找到自己的兴趣，然后再看些别的研究著作，还有大量的论文。”

盖里克表面上十分淡定，心里却揺起了白旗，开始计算自己平均每天要花多少时间数字才能完成任务。

“其实是108本，”奥默里克看了眼努德内翻过来的屏幕，“《论宗教》是《图腾与塔布》跟《摩西与一神教》的合订，相比起来，分开发行的版本数量更多，也更广为人知，从图书馆也更容易借，反正内容是一样的。”

“你连这都知道？”盖里克从字母海洋中回过神来，有些吃惊地问，“你不是理科生吗？”

“奥默里克学长是百科全书，”努德内说话时的表情写满难掩的钦佩，“没有什么是他不懂的。”

也许是敏感造就的错觉，盖里克从努德内的眼睛里捕捉到一瞬闪光，好像流星一样明亮，某种不详的预感顿时扎进他的心里，好像一根无形却磨人的软刺。

“又瞎说，”奥默里克语气嗔怪，像是习惯了努德内的夸张，态度谦虚地表示，“我只是喜欢阅读罢了。”

余下的时间里，盖里克都不知道吃下肚的是肉是菜，他在餐桌上悄悄地实践着新学到的观察法，装作不经意地留心着靠墙坐的两人间所有的交谈与互动。他们的话题从头至尾都没有超出课业和实验，但奥默里克会越过桌子为努德内擦去脸上沾的奶酪，还知道他的选课密码。

还没等盖里克想清楚这些细节意味着什么，新的情况又让他措手不及，努德内和奥默里克竟然是共享套间的室友，这意味着他们从宿舍到实验室，几乎全天都待在一起，形影不离得好像……恋人。

难道他们真的是一对吗？盖里克味同嚼蜡地消灭掉最后的肉，留着那几朵西蓝花在盘子里，跟还剩三分之一的土豆泥作伴。

必须赶紧想办法搞清楚这个重要的问题。盖里克揉了揉有些不适的胃，按铃唤来服务员买单。


	3. Chapter 3

为了挣几个能够体现公共事务参与度的分数，盖里克在努德内的建议下申请了学生会安全部的岗位，并毫不意外地凭着那身强韧的肌肉和开朗热心的性格获得了批准。

这样所带来的结果是，他每周在学生会办公室见到奥默里克的次数比在校园里跟努德内共享的还多。那个亚麻色头发的优等生就像是一只蛰伏在宿舍和实验室的负鼠，只在每周三次赛艇队训练的时间中随机选择一两次出现在河岸边，总是在那棵远离看台的栗子树下，大部分时候翻着书，有时看着电脑，偶尔只注视水面。 

他们还是惯例会一起吃晚饭。盖里克逐渐摸清了规律，努德内会来看他训练，就说明他的实验结束了，不需要跟组员们订餐，随时可以接受邀请去饭堂。 

转眼间已经是深秋时节，栗子树结起绿色的小球，一个接一个地在风中咧开嘴笑，盖里克的心也像结累的树枝般，被某件事缀得越来越沉。

“快要期中了，别忘了准备测验。”努德内好心地提醒道，“成绩会按比例计入总分的。” 

“明白，我会尽力。”盖里克假装轻松地回答。整整大半个月，他都在“主位”与“客位”间挣扎，弗罗贝纽斯和格雷布纳尔的名字记得他头疼，詹姆斯·克利福德和克利福德·格尔茨简直分不清。但这些都不是他眼下最烦恼的事，比起平表婚和交表婚的概念与区别，他更想搞清的问题是努德内和奥默里克的亲密关系到底该如何定义。 

努德内看出盖里克眼里有难色，却并不理解真正的原因，“如果需要辅导的话，可以来找我。” 

“谢谢，但是，”盖里克试探着将话题引向他想要知道的事情，“这样会妨碍你跟奥默里克吧？” 

“为什么？”努德内疑惑地问。 

“因为，”他会不高兴。盖里克心想，却不能这么说，“你们看起来很忙，要上课，还要做实验，我不想耽误你们，我的意思是，你们的研究是一起的吧？如果你在我这边的话，他是不是就要额外多做很多事情？” 

“没有影响的，”努德内说，“我们有分工，做完后我就来你这边。暂定周三和周五晚上怎么样？周一要开组会，没时间。” 

“如果你觉得没问题的话，”盖里克当然希望他来，“那就麻烦你了。” 

“另外，”努德内像是察觉到盖里克提及那位学长时小心翼翼的表情，“你不用太在意奥默里克那边的，学长是很温和的人，待谁都很友好，而且，他对你挺有好感的。” 

“是嘛？”盖里克有些意外。难道他们常谈起自己？ 

“嗯，”努德内回答，“他和我说的，觉得你这人不错，值得深交。” 

“这样。”盖里克挠挠头，看起来有些不好意思，更确切的形容是尴尬。人家待他真诚，把他当做朋友，可他却满心思都是不见光的琢磨。如果奥默里克知道他的意图，一定会立即改变对他的评价，把他当作一个破坏他人感情的坏蛋。 

可他并不认为自己是个掠夺者，如果奥默里克和努德内真的是幸福的一对，那他就不去破坏他们的关系了。眼下他所想的，仅仅是确认自己还有没有机会。 

他在互联网上搜索“该如何知道对方是否在恋爱中”，得到了多过一千种的建议，大部分都没有任何实际操作度，除非他们生活在剧情离奇的小说里。 

但他还是忍不住尝试了其中看起来最不奇怪的一种。 

“奥默里克学长，”盖里克在学生会办公室的走廊外叫住了正出门的黑发青年，那人比他小一岁，却是已经到了毕业年的前辈，青春的生命里没有一天被耽误，永远都是意气风发的样子，仿佛所有的事情都唾手可得，“我这有两张电影票，是……某个被女朋友放鸽子的家伙送我的，但我没什么人好约，不如给你怎么样？是很难买的情侣座，别浪费了。” 

“多谢你的好意，”奥默里克看了眼那张票，却没有接过来，“可惜我周末没空，要监督活动场地的布置。” 

“那……”守在电影院门口看他会跟谁约会的计划宣告破产，盖里克忽然不知道该如何继续。 

“电影票你留下吧，”奥默里克建议道，“没有对象的话，约个聊得来的朋友去也不错，情侣座送爆米花和饮料，还有纪念品。就像你说的，别浪费了。” 

“那我去问问努德内有没有空。”盖里克观察着奥默里克的表情，可那双平静无波的蓝眼睛里连一丝不悦的涟漪都没有。他要么就是真的不在意，要么就是藏得太深所以看不出。 

“他这周末没有实验，”奥默里克貌似对努德内的日程了如指掌，“应该是有空的。” 

“那正好。”盖里克笑着，一副难题终于解决的样子。 

“我约了教授汇报论文进度，迟到的结果可是灾难性的，”奥默里克一脸苦恼的样子，“抱歉失陪了，祝你们玩得愉快。” 

盖里克礼貌地与他告别，在原地站了几秒。深秋的薄日光芒被木质的窗框切成金色的方格，他就站在光与暗的棋盘中，像一枚画地为牢的兵卒，拿不定是否还该继续向前拱步。 

但不管怎么样，跟努德内去看电影，总是令人期待的事情。他拿出手机，飞快地按着，然后发送，“周六晚上有空吗？有人送了我两张电影票，七点的《两小无猜》。” 

“有。”努德内很快发来回复。 

“在那之前一起吃晚饭？”盖里克趁势问。 

屏幕暗了几秒钟，然后重新亮起，“好。” 

共进晚餐，然后在情侣座里看电影，怎么想都是属于约会的范畴。盖里克的心跳得好像掖着对袋鼠，在他的胸腔里不停地打拳击，对努德内的渴望和对奥默里克的负罪在良心的天秤上摇晃，最后他说服了自己——反正他们都不介意。 

周六在两天后到来，为了让“约会”看起来正式些，盖里克请努德内去了他们和奥默里克去过的餐厅，然后将票夹在菜单里交给了他，这是他在论坛上看到的，据说比较帅气的做法。 

他对今晚期待很多，既希望努德内能够注意到自己，又担心表现得太过刻意适得其反。让他松了一口气的是，情侣座看起来并没有太暧昧，只是取消了挡在中间的扶手，并将靠背和隔板加高围成聊胜于无的私密空间。除此之外就是附赠了双人份的爆米花和饮料，还有一对花栗鼠挂坠。努德内挑了抱着颗栗子的，盖里克留了顶着片绿叶的。 

两人坐在黑暗里分享爆米花，手指偶尔会碰到一起。盖里克的手温热，努德内的冰凉，白金色头发的赛艇手很想帮对方暖暖，但他没有勇气越过努德内和他之间始终隔着的十厘米空气。他不禁想：如果坐在这里的人是奥默里克，他们间的距离还会这么远吗？ 

努德内发现盖里克在看他，纳闷地转过脸来，盖里克伸手去，凑近他的嘴角，摘掉一片爆米花的碎片。电影正演到婚礼的部分，放映厅里盈满屏幕上反射过来的雪色光，蒙在努德内绿色的眼睛里，好像星芒洒在湖面上，朦胧得如梦似幻。 

“谢谢。”在电影院说话是不得体的，努德内只做了个口型。 

我的荣幸。盖里克满眼笑意：他并不讨厌我这么做。 

电影的剧情在光影的变换中推进，盖里克越来越感到自己选错了电影，他从电影院的售票网站上选了一部看起来最像青春爱情片的，却没想到剧情到最后竟是这样的毛骨悚然。 

“他们死了吗？”电影最后的闪回让盖里克有些糊涂，他根本没看懂这故事在说什么。 

“嗯，埋在水泥里了。”努德内回答，抱着没吃完的爆米花。 

“我不明白。”盖里克拿起两杯饮料，“他们明明相爱，为什么不在一起，偏偏要去死呢？” 

“因为他们不敢承认。”努德内比盖里克矮半个头，碎发的影子藏着他的目光，看不清是什么表情。 

“真遗憾。”盖里克走在人行道靠马路的那边，影子有一半盖在努德内身上。 

夜晚的风吹过街道，凉飕飕的，两边的树鬼魅般摇晃，因落叶而变得稀疏的枝杈将深蓝的天幕割成小块，月亮好像一块风干皴裂的奶酪，被摩天大楼顶上的避雷针插在惨淡的薄云里。 

经过桥下时，努德内打了个寒战，手里的爆米花雪崩般洒落，只好蹲下来捡。盖里克见状，把两杯饮料并在同只手里，义不容辞地帮他，将四处逃窜的奶油谷物球捉回纸壳做的监狱，然后全都发配到垃圾桶以示惩罚。 

“谢谢。”努德内不好意思地接过盖里克递来的饮料，愣了下，表情有些不自然地说，“这杯是你的。” 

盖里克正咬着吸管，两杯都是可乐，他根本没留意差别，只记了左右，也可能混了，“抱歉。” 

“没关系，”努德内将手里的纸杯还给盖里克，“我也不太想喝了，怕晚上睡不着。” 

盖里克接过来，这才发现两杯重量有不同，努德内喝得不多，还剩大半杯，他的却只剩三分之一。 

“把我的扔掉吧，怪难拿的。”努德内说完继续朝前走。 

路过下一个垃圾箱时，盖里克慢下步子，悄悄地换了手，扔掉了自己的那杯，努德内走在前面，并没有发觉。 

这是罪过。盖里克追上去，学校的建筑在夜色的掩映下，好像舞台的布景纸板，萦绕着某种不真实的虚幻错觉。 

“万圣节的派对，你有兴趣吗？”他们在努德内的宿舍楼下分别，盖里克按耐不住地发出下一次邀请，“看起来很有意思。” 

“我会去的，”努德内回答，“奥默里克给了我入场券。”


	4. Chapter 4

万圣节派对正好嵌在期中测验的末尾，盖里克下午刚结束最后的考试，其余的成绩将来自于一周后交的小论文，内容是对某个社区进行观察，记录居民的作息生活，然后画份街道地图。 

出乎意料地，他觉得自己在试卷上发挥得不错，这主要是努德内的功劳，那个人收集了历年的题目，然后就这么摸清了出题老师的喜好，将考试题目押得八九不离十，可能这就是天才和凡人的差别。 

活动是七点开始，礼拜堂的钟声响过后，整个校园都会变成鬼魅精怪的游乐场，但只有持有入场券的同学才能领取参加室内派对的手环。 

学生会的工作人员和志愿者提前到了岗位，出于容易辨识的目的，每个人头上都带着发光的独角。 

盖里克负责维持派对的秩序，他装扮成了海盗，挑了只和发色相近的银角，按在头上好像从某次海岛冒险中获得的战利品。奥默里克在离他很近的主席台上，贴着假牙扮演吸血鬼伯爵，黑色的燕尾服很衬他的白皮肤。 

多半是沉迷课业忘记了时间，努德内错过了开场时奥默里克的致辞，直到舞会和自助餐开始也不见人影。 

盖里克百无赖聊地站在角落，借着维持秩序的职务之便在人群里搜寻那抹熟悉的亚麻发色。 

“到那边去玩吧，”奥默里克走过来，“没必要一直站在这守着，尽兴之余稍微留意下情况就行。” 

盖里克看着奥默里克在碎光灯下璀璨如蓝宝石的眼睛，他们都置身于人群之外，多半是等着同一个人，“我不会跳舞”。 

“我可以教你，”奥默里克看了眼舞池，没什么需要留意的情况，“到这边来。” 

“不，不用了。”盖里克下意识地拒绝，跟奥默里克跳舞怎么想都很别扭，可他又十分想学，双腿不由自主地跟上了。 

奥默里克拉着他走到柱子后，方形的大理石与墙形成隐蔽的暗域，即使跳得踉跄也不用担心有人看见。 

“把手放到我腰上，像这样。”热心的学生会长将盖里克的手引到正确的地方，扶着他的肩，在播放器里流淌出来的音乐里引领他寻找节奏。 

盖里克紧张得手心满是汗水，低着头机械地摇晃，不敢直视奥默里克的眼睛。 

“放松点，你可是体育特长生，这对你应该很容易。”奥默里克和蔼地鼓励。他和努德内一样有耐心，只是不够了解盖里克，以为赛艇队的新星理应有发达的小脑，学起来会很快，可实际却并非如此。 

“抱歉。”盖里克收回踩在奥默里克鞋尖上的脚，这是第三次，也可能是第四次，他总是忍不住分神，脚步乱得好像他的心跳。 

“没关系，”奥默里克温和地表示不介意，“刚开始都是这样的，多练习几次就好了。” 

三支舞曲结束后，奥默里克额头布满涔涔的汗水，沾湿的发好像乌鸦的羽毛贴在他的头顶。盖里克也没好到哪里去，挥之不去的愧疚感令他的脸颊发烫——如果奥默里克知道他真正想要共舞的人是谁，一定会后悔将这些教给他。 

“休息下吧，”奥默里克掏出纸巾擦去汗水，也递给盖里克一张，“慢慢来，你已经做得很棒了。 

盖里克接过来，随意地覆盖在脸上，汗液沁透白色的纤维，形成许多柔软发皱的圆点，在视野里透着光。 

“努德内？”是奥默里克的声音，带着几分惊讶，“你来多久了？怎么不过来？” 

盖里克扯下脸上的纸，看着努德内从墙边的暗影里慢慢地走出来，浑身裹着黑乎乎的布料，用笔在脸上的伤痕上随意地画了一排缝合线，疑似在扮演弗兰肯斯坦。 

“就一会儿，”努德内回答，“我在那边看你们跳舞，挺有意思的。” 

尽管努德内平日就不苟言笑，可从那张淡漠得与环境格格不入的脸上，盖里克还是解读出几分不合时宜的低沉。努德内看起来不太高兴，是因为我离奥默里克太近了吗？他胡乱地猜测着，下意识地解释，“奥默里克听说我不会跳舞，就……好心地教了我一下。” 

“学长的舞跳得很棒，我也是他教的，”努德内说得云淡风轻，看向奥默里克的眼神像个小崇拜者，“不过我学得不太好。” 

“我去给你们拿饮料过来。”盖里克觉得自己很多余，转身朝吧台走去，等服务生打饮料的间隙里，他望向石柱背后的角落。奥默里克正跟努德内说着什么，一脸抱歉的样子，也许是在解释方才的舞。 

努德内很在意奥默里克，他不喜欢学长跟别人在一起，可奥默里克却不介意他跟我一起看电影。那两人的关系永远给人一种猜不透的微妙感，盖里克穷尽所有的可能，只得到是奥默里克太过优秀的结论——因为他很优秀，所以努德内担心他被人抢走，而他自己却信心十足不用提防任何对手。 

排在身后的人拍了拍他的肩，盖里克回过神来，发现服务生正不耐烦地看着自己，三杯饮料早就打好了，放在吧台上等着被取走。 

他端着盘子往回走，绕过穿得稀奇古怪的人群，走进萦绕在那两人间的密不透风的融洽氛围中去，像是一根多余无用的桅杆，破坏了航船保持得刚刚好的平衡。 

窃窃私语在他走近时戛然而止，奥默里克后退了一步，拉开和努德内的距离，“我去巡视下河边。那边光线暗，很容易被忽略，我不放心。”他接过饮料，拍了拍盖里克的肩，“今晚你就负责内场。” 

“没问题。”盖里克将另一杯递给努德内，碳酸饮料会导致失眠，他特意选了见那人喝过一次的橙汁。 

“你别单独行动，”努德内握住纸杯，警觉地看着奥默里克，“让盖里克跟着你。” 

“盖里克是新生，就让他在这好好玩一晚吧，我另外找别人跟我一起。”奥默里克认为这不妥。 

“别人我不放心，”努德内沉声道，“那群醉鬼可是什么事都干得出来。去年的事你忘了吗？” 

“那只是意外，”奥默里克试图辩解，“不是什么危险都没发生吗？” 

努德内不说话，歪着头，看了盖里克一眼。 

“我是安全员，巡视是我的职责，保护学生会长自然也是，”盖里克连忙说，“河边地形我很熟，带我去正合适。” 

“既然如此，那就辛苦你了。”奥默里克无可奈何地答应，又望着努德内，“那你怎么办？” 

“我去图书馆。”好学的优等生擦掉脸上的笔印，用力太猛，伤痕边缘泛起一圈红色。 

两位学生会成员将努德内护送到据说有百年历史的藏书楼，看着他刷卡走进纸墨构建的天堂里。 

“你知道他脸上的伤是怎么回事吗？”盖里克问，努德内不肯告诉他，但或许奥默里克知道，他们看起来无话不谈。 

“据说是兄长的恶作剧，在他很小的时候，大概一岁多，”奥默里克回答，“具体什么情况他自己也不清楚，但从记事起，这伤疤就跟着他了。”他叹了口气，“或许我不该擅自对你说的，但努德内有一个相当糟糕的家庭。因为某些我无法理解的原因，他的父母偏心两个哥哥，却不喜欢他这个小儿子。” 

盖里克是家里的独子，他的父母都很爱他，即使可以通过想象去理解，也无法切身体会奥默里克所说的糟糕。他只知道努德内是个可爱的青年，值得世界上最多的关心和最好的爱。 

“因为性格的缘故，很多人对他有误解，觉得他是个怪人，”他们走在栗树婆娑的暗影里，岸边传来的喧哗时而盖过奥默里克的声音，“但实际上，只要你愿意去了解他，就会发现他其实是很棒的人。” 

“努德内是我认识的人中最聪明的，也是最好心肠的，如果不是因为他，我也不会在这里，”一位握着镰刀的死神经过，盖里克看了眼银色的锋刃，是纸壳做的，不用担心，他把话说得诚恳而暧昧，“我很珍惜他。”后半句和无法袒露的心思一起咽掉——但不是作为朋友。 

“他是我最好的朋友。”奥默里克却说得坦然，“我们认识的时候，他还是中学生，在国际竞赛中获得金牌，被选来这所大学参加夏令营，我正好负责他在的小组，就这么认识了。” 

方才的话落在盖里克耳朵里，比下课铃还动听——奥默里克说他们是朋友，他可以放心大胆地追求努德内了。 

但他的喜悦只维持了不到十秒，就被他接下来的问题击碎，“去年发生了什么事吗？” 

“我告诉你，你可别再往外说了，”奥默里克压低声音，罕见地局促，“去年有个女孩趁乱吻了我，陪我巡视的那家伙将这理解成艳遇，竟然丢下我跑掉了，真是令人难堪。” 

难怪努德内会那么在意。盖里克刚热起来的心陡然降温，好像烧红的铁浸入冷泉，发出尖厉的悲鸣，“确实有点，尴尬。”这个形容词同样适合此刻的他。 

“其实只是个误会，那女孩喝醉了，根本不知道自己在做什么，并不是故意冒犯我的。”奥默里克素来宽容，并不往心里去，“但努德内却很担心，‘如果她给你的不是一个吻，而是一把刀，那该怎么办？既然她能冲到你的面前，这种可能性就不是没有，’他是这么说的。” 

“所以他不信任别人，”事情再明白不过了，盖里克了然地说，“他害怕那个人会在你遇到危险的时候抛下你逃走。”或者放任一场令他生气的亲密接触。 

“但他信任你，”奥默里克微笑着，蔚蓝的眼睛在夜色里如同晴空的残像，“我也是同样。”路灯将一轮光环覆在鸦色的发顶，话语里夹杂着浪花水声，“你是个值得托付的人，盖里克，希望我们可以成为好朋友。” 

“已经是了。”盖里克回答，真心实意地。奥默里克是各种意义上的好人，努德内对他的喜欢完全在情理之中，这并不是他的错。


	5. Chapter 5

“奥默里克在就好了，”努德内看着写字板上的空白，他们已经画完了街道图，正在挨个访谈社区的居民和商户，“他最擅长这种事。不管是谁，只要跟他聊上五分钟，就会主动把他想了解的事情全说出来。” 

第十次，这是努德内今天上午第十次提到奥默里克，不用任何统计软件分析，也能看出这个名字在日常语境中的重要性。 

盖里克一口气将水瓶里的液面喝到中间，故作玩笑地说，“你把他形容得好像007。” 

“我觉得，”努德内想了想，“他更像是M，沉稳可靠，不爱出风头，却能解决世界上所有的难题。” 

而且没那么多风流韵事。盖里克拧紧杯盖，朝街对面汪汪直吠的吉娃娃做了个鬼脸，引来更刺耳的一阵狂狺。 

这是条有些历史的老街道，坐落在离学校十公里的郊外，大部分居民是老人，在这里生活了半个多世纪，因为各种原因，他们的儿女大都不在身边，陪伴他们最多的是那些长着绒毛的家人。犬类宠物的流行让因需求而生的商业设施在这里扎根，自然而然地形成了区域自洽的生态。 

推荐他们来这里的人是奥默里克，他好心地建议盖里克选个较远的社区，因为离学校近的已经被历年来的学生叨扰得厌烦，教授更不会希望见到总是重复的作业。 

“相比起忙碌的年轻人，悠闲的老年人更乐于配合访谈，他们有大量的时间，而且正缺人跟他们聊天。”奥默里克说话时的笃定，让盖里克产生一种对方才是人类学专业学生的错觉，接下来的建议更是令他再也不敢怀疑努德内的评价，“不妨尝试一下，用结构、功能、深描三种不同的视角来完成观察报告，如果需要与什么新兴理论对话，可以试试引用吉布森·辛格尔顿，他对老年人的休闲生活颇有研究。”奥默里克的确是百科全书。 

“还差三分之一，包括根本不愿搭理我们的，”努德内数了数图上的空白，手机震动了一下，屏幕上跳出他们都熟悉的头像，还有几行字，“奥默里克建议我们先不要把写字板拿出来，以对方的宠物为切入点展开话题，等到氛围合适的时候再把话题引到想知道的方向，据说这样比较容易被接受，”他看了眼隔着街道与对面那只小狗交流正欢的盖里克，“我不擅长应付犬类，待会的外展工作就交给你了。” 

离最后一班进城的公交还有三小时，如果不能在那之前完成的话，明天盖里克就得自己再来一次，努德内要上课不能再陪伴他，这片被笼罩在初冬萧瑟里的街道恐怕会变成另一片忧郁的热带。 

但幸好，尽管奥默里克的办法不是对所有人都有用，他们还是成功收集到了八成居民和商户的访谈资料，其余的那些通过侧面了解，也把情况掌握得大致准确，足够完成人类学新生的第一次观察作业。 

出于对学术规范的追求，努德内一个字也没有帮盖里克写，他只是化身为最严格的老师，监督他可怜的学生将写得不够好的地方重来了不下十次，直到他觉得满意为止。 

高标准严要求的结果是，盖里克破天荒地获得了单门第一的好成绩，与他勉强及格的卷面分数形成鲜明的对比，给教授留下了“理论知识薄弱但善于沟通调查”的印象，总的来说不是一个差劲的学生。 

河水到了冬天就变得刺骨，赛艇队的训练转入室内，变得无聊枯燥了许多，努德内也不再去看盖里克，充满汗味的体育馆没有合适他的位置，只有恋人和明目张胆的暗恋者才会坐在场边的靠椅上给心爱的男生加油。 

圣诞节过后期末很快到来，整整大半个月的时间，努德内都没有去图书馆自习，而是将书本和电脑搬去了盖里克的宿舍，两个人躲在热量充足的房间里，一个是世界上最听话的学生，一个是全宇宙最有耐心的老师，在人类最古老魔法的奇妙作用下，人类世界亘古以来的知识竟不再晦涩，向来令盖里克如坐针毡的学习变成了被相对论缩短的，待在心爱的人身边的愉快时光。 

有那么些顺水推舟的几次，夜深人静窗外下着冬季常有的冷雨，冻雾将玻璃窗打磨成模糊不清的灰砖，人行道反射着湿滑的灯影，盖里克不会叫醒因困倦而伏案睡去的努德内，而是小心翼翼地抱着他到床上去，和衣盖上被子，自己睡在旁边的地毯上，整晚听着近在咫尺的呼吸声入睡。 

在这样心旷神怡的夜晚，盖里克梦见过甜蜜的亲吻与拥抱，有时候梦境太过真实，反而令他在黑暗里惊醒，害怕自己真的做了什么越界的事。努德内偶尔会在他的注视中睁开眼睛，呓语着说抱歉，问他是不是地板太硬睡得不好。 

“下次请叫醒我。”亚麻色头发的优等生不好意思地说。 

“好。”盖里克答应，可是下次还是一样。 

见努德内没有回去，奥默里克会打来电话，确认他的室友有地方安眠，而不是被遗忘在落锁的图书馆里，考虑到既往有过的遭遇，这并不是无端想象的忧心。 

“努德内很聪明，可徜徉在书本世界中的他，和生活在现实社会里的他，完全是两个人。”奥默里克偶尔会与盖里克谈起他们都很在乎的那个人，在后者比他晚出现的几年里，黑发的学长扮演着守卫者的角色，像呵护远离人世的一株珍惜兰草那样，为那个内敛的学弟遮挡风和雨，但他还有半个学期就要毕业了，“真令人放心不下。” 

“毕业之后，你会离开这里吗？”盖里克问，“我听说，只要你愿意，还是可以继续留下深造的。” 

“我申请了另一所大学的博士学位，”奥默里克说，“在大洋彼岸的另一个国家，那里有世界上最棒的实验室，能为我立志要实现的理想提供最好的平台。” 

那么努德内该怎么办呢？那个人是多么依赖你。盖里克低下头，就着学生会办公桌上凉掉的花茶咽下心里的话。 

奥默里克的离开意味着再也没有一个难以超越的存在吸引努德内的注意力，可盖里克却一点也不觉得高兴，他只为那个满怀憧憬地仰慕着前辈的青年难过。 

“你知道奥默里克要出国的事吗？”盖里克问努德内，春季学期已经开始，毕业和离别都进入按部就班的日程。 

“他去年就跟我说过了。”努德内看起来意外的平静，仿佛心爱的学长只是去赶赴一次短期交流，很快就会回来。 

“这样。”盖里克通过了人类学的期末考试，可没有任何一门课教过他如何安抚悲伤和遗憾，那是迄今为止最伟大的理论家也无法给出答案的迷题。 

“怎么？”努德内从盖里克黯淡下去的眼睛里读出端倪，他是来看赛艇队重新恢复的室外训练的，话题却不知为何总绕着不在场的人打转，“你很不希望他离开吗？” 

盖里克毫无防备地被问住，装作擦汗的短暂几秒后，他给出了一个并非谎言的回答，“如果你知道将要接替他成为学生会主席的那几位候选人都是什么货色，一定会支持我逃离即将变成秘密警察组织的安全部。” 

“不开心就离开，”努德内毫不可惜地说，仿佛忘了当初正是他推荐盖里克去安全部的，“学生会里净是些未来的官僚主义者和政治投机分子预备役，真不知奥默里克是怎么在里面出淤泥而不染的。” 

春天的风咋暖还凉，吹过栗树下刚刚萌发的草芽，最先盛开的花朵在褐色的泥土中颤抖，已经有蝴蝶迫不及待地破茧，在蒲公英锯齿形的叶片上停留。努德内抱起手臂，瑟缩着身子抵御迎面来的寒冷。 

盖里克将外套盖在他身上，轻轻地紧了紧手臂，然后若无其事地松开，“那你们的研究怎么办？你跟我说过，那是必须由两个人一起完成的，如果奥默里克走了，你一个人可以吗？” 

“从进度来看的话，没问题，”努德内的身体裹在足足宽了两号的夹克里，好像一颗没有发育饱满的蚕豆，在过大的果荚里晃晃悠悠，“最重要的部分会在毕业季完成，余下的那些细节修正我一个人就能做，奥默里克也会通过邮件给我些建议。” 

又是片刻的无话，他们并肩走在万物复苏的河岸上，水面上漂浮着枯败的枝叶，随着逝去的流水去往远方，宛如春日对冬天的祭奠。倾斜而下的阳光同时拥抱着他们两个，将并排的身影在铺着卵石的路上拉长，好像两段平行的灰色绸带。 

“珍惜他还在的时光吧，”盖里克望着小路的前方，一群麻雀在人行道砖的缝隙里啄食着面包屑，经过整个寒冬的瘦身，灰棕色的轮廓变得苗条了许多，“我指的是，研究的事。” 

“嗯，我会的。”努德内微笑，眼里掠过春归燕子惊鸿一瞬的浮影，它们在林间呼朋引伴地鸣叫，寻找新的巢址。 

西沉的暮色中，河流在右前方安静地蜿蜒，正如一年前他们相遇的湖畔，落满流金般灿烂的碎光。


	6. Chapter 6

奥默里克毕业时，努德内给他送了花，一束白色的桔梗，七朵，配着飞燕草，颜色淡淡的，在学生会主席的众多爱慕者贡献的花海中尤不起眼，却是唯一被捧起在手上的。

盖里克陪着努德内听完奥默里克的毕业演说，将红着眼圈的青年送到捧着花束的学长身边，便推说赛艇队那边有点事，独自离开朝着河边走去，将最后的相处时光留给努德内与奥默里克。

已经是夏天了，栗子树披满厚叶，林荫层层叠叠，倒映在河面上染出更加深邃的绿。随处可见穿着毕业服合影的人，欢声笑语浸润每块古老的墙砖，就连树梢上嬉戏的松鼠都闹得更加恣意，麻雀更是成群结队，沿着铺满石块的道路洗劫，根本不害怕地在离人很近的地方觅食。

盖里克坐在被阳光烤得温暖的岸边，靠在努德内平时看他训练的那棵树下，华盖般的枝杈荫蔽着他，穿着各色背心的男孩们在水边做着准备活动，其中最优秀的那些会取得秋季入学的资格，领到统一的制服和盖里克身上这件印着校徽的夹克，一切仿佛回到昨日。

无所事事的困倦在暖风的推波助澜下，将脑海里繁芜的思绪组合成梦境，盖里克又看到了那群浑身裹着灰尘的小鸭子，被亚麻色头发的青年捧在手里，好像某种成堆售卖的毛绒玩具。努德内的手掌没有那么宽阔，也从没有如此热烈地笑过，但梦境本来就是不真实的。盖里克抱住努德内，连同那些鸭子一起，吻了他，随着一阵翅膀扇动的声音，有什么从胸腔里飞出来，好像是成千上万的蝴蝶。

有人呼唤了他的名字，那声音很温柔，好像天使悄悄降临。盖里克睁开眼睛，没有鸭子，没有蝴蝶，没有努德内，只有一双蔚蓝色的眼睛温和地望着他，奥默里克不知何时来的。

“我有些话想对你说。”刚卸任的学生会长在正考虑辞职的安全员身边坐下，黑色的正装长裤压弯柔嫩的绿草，白色的衬衣上沾着花粉，还有几粒芝麻般的种子。

某种预感随着望过来的那双眼里的严肃侵入脑海，混合着梦境带来的半虚半实的残像，盖里克忽然紧张了起来，坐直身体。

“毕业生离校后，假期开始之前，后勤部会开放宿舍调换申请，你可以留意下网站的通知。”奥默里克还捧着那束花，深绿色的缎带被滴落的水珠染出墨迹似的斑点。

“好。”盖里克木偶样地点头，没有明白对方为何要他这么做。

“住得近的话……”奥默里克抚摸着那束花，修剪得一丝不苟的指甲在阳光下呈现健康的光泽，话语随着拂过的清风，悠然落在光斑明晦的树下，“很多事会方便许多。”然后他笑了，“你肯定也不想每个期末都睡地板。”

终于明白的盖里克挠了挠头，他当然想离努德内近一些，朝好心提醒的奥默里克投去满目感激，却疑惑对方为何要特地来告知这件事。

“努德内很在意你。”奥默里克语调深沉，栗树枝头的白花在他的眼睛里晕染成雪色的雾，“跟他对我的友谊不同，是另一种，更融洽的……”意味深长的微笑代替声音补完余下的话，“总之，把他交给你，我是很放心的。”

什么意思？盖里克目光恍然地看着比自己年轻却是前辈的人，黑色的发帘下是浅笑盎然的眼睛，去年秋天婉拒那两张电影票时，他也是这样令人捉摸不透的表情，好像有什么话呼之欲出，却又出于某种理由必须藏起。

“我刚把努德内送回宿舍，”奥默里克伸手从衣袋里拿出手机，却不经意地带出一张卡片，挂绳上有只抱着栗子的可爱花栗鼠，憨态可掬地露出两颗大门牙，“这是实验楼的门卡，我忘记还给他了。”他看着盖里克，“但我现在有别的事要忙，你能帮我交给他吗？”

“没问题，”盖里克站起身来，抖了抖身上，“我马上就去。”走出去两三步后，他忽然意识到什么地回头，对树下微笑的人说，“谢谢你。”

奥默里克含笑不语地看着他，年轻的脸明媚得好像蝴蝶相互追逐、鸟儿们成双成对的春天。

顺着林荫道绕过两幢棕色建筑，出现在右手边的灰色楼房便是努德内宿舍的所在，为了方便毕业生搬运行李，楼下的门禁被暂时取消，台阶上堆积着等待运走的纸箱，佩戴着学生会标志的志愿者在那里看着，不知道是哪个部门的，盖里克并不认识他们。

房门没有关，盖里克敲了敲门，没有回应，于是鼓起勇气走进去。上次来时，努德内的房间里只有学校配备的最基本的家具，除此之外就是自己购置的床品和窗帘，都是很浅的灰色和绿色，除了衣帽钩上悬挂的几件衣服，整个房间空得好像刚打扫过的旅馆。而现在，奥默里克留下的物品占满了墙角，终于像是有人居住的样子。

努德内站在堆砌着纸箱的地毯上，宛如置身于某段回忆的考古遗迹。左手边是块图钉板，上面的麻线和备忘还没取下来，写着毕业要办的手续，还夹着几张褪色的明信片，蓝天下高耸的塔楼是奥默里克即将前往的学校的标志。身后是一些还能用却不方便带走的工具，全都装在盒子里等待努德内决定要不要留下。

盖里克走进来时，努德内正打算将书柜往墙那边搬，这是奥默里克留下的东西中最有用的，包括为了减轻重量事先取下来放在地上的书。他瘦小的胳膊只能将将抱住两边，亚麻色的碎发从木板后探出来，然后是一双绿色的眼睛，“盖里克？”

“我来。”笨重的柜子在体育特长生的手里轻得好像玩具，很快就挪到了墙边，跟更早到的另一个已经放满书的柜子作伴。

努德内将书一本一本地放上去，以某种盖里克看不懂的规律排列整齐。盛夏的金色阳光从窗外洒进室内，细小的灰尘随着纸页搅动出的风，在碎着流光的亚麻色头发上跳舞，搅乱另一双眼睛里本就不平静的眸色。

“努德内。”盖里克隔着条纹衬衣单薄的布料，忽握住优等生瘦弱得令人心疼的肩膀。

“嗯？”拿着书的青年眨了眨睫毛，等着对方说话，回应他的却是漫长的寂静。

书本被更结实的手掌取走，放的位置与预期并不相同，但努德内却没有表示异议。

灰尘慢慢地落下，沉默地暗示着时间。盖里克碰了碰努德内的脸，手指轻轻地摩挲着绿眼下的伤痕，好像在擦去一抹哀伤得太久的眼泪，最后滑倒了唇边。

努德内纹丝不动地站在原地，没有去看那根贴在脸上的手指，而是定定地盯着盖里克的眼睛。

喉结在皮肤下动了动，骤然发紧的嗓子里生出含混不清的杂音，盖里克鼓起勇气，朝着努德内饱满的唇凑过去，动作很慢很慢，像是在捕捉一只警觉爱逃跑的兔子，却是为了留给对方足够拒绝的时间。

柔软的唇碰在一起时，盖里克的所有手指都在颤抖，他看到努德内闭上了眼睛，圆润的脸蛋微微扬起，迎接着他的热情，细小的汗毛在灿烂的阳光下呈现透明的光泽。

他们像两只停靠在花瓣上的蝴蝶，伸出触角向彼此打招呼，谁都没有再往里深入，呼吸绕着若即若离的鼻尖纠缠，好像迷失在山峦间的风。

“奥默里克找过你吗？”羞赧地分开后，努德内垂着头问，好像一个秘密被揭穿的孩子，手指在衣摆边尴尬地蹭过，却没有抓住。

“找过，”盖里克坦然地点头，在努德内惊惶的目光中摸出那张卡，放在比他细窄很多的手心里，“他让我把这个交给你。”

努德内看了眼花栗鼠咧开嘴的笑容，将门卡收起来，“别的没有了吗？”

“没了”，盖里克摇着头回答，作出不解的样子问，“他还应该跟我说什么吗？”

“不，没什么。”努德内别开脸去，看着白墙上新挂的风景画，叹了口气。目光再次转过来时，蕴满了浅淡却欢欣的笑容，他按住盖里克的肩，重新吻上去。

窗外栗树发亮的叶片在离别的校园中耀目，毛绒绒的花缀在枝头洒落白色的碎屑，盖里克在肩上轻靠的分量中想起栗树种植园里温馨的农舍，他已经等不及要将努德内介绍给家人了。


End file.
